


I'm Here, Sweetheart (Kit Walker x Jimmy Darling)

by ahs_evans_fics



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fear of Thunderstorms, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahs_evans_fics/pseuds/ahs_evans_fics
Summary: Jimmy comforts Kit after a thunderstorm causes his PTSD from Briarcliff to act up~“Yeah, it’s me, baby.  It’s Jimmy,” he whispered, slowly rubbing Kit's back to make sure he felt secure.  “Is it the storm, sweetheart?” he asked quietly.





	I'm Here, Sweetheart (Kit Walker x Jimmy Darling)

It was late at night, and the Darling house residents were resting peacefully. 

Kit and Jimmy were bundled up in bed together when the storm started.

Thunder rumbled outside–Kit jumped awake instantly, a flash of lightning appearing outside. His heart rate starting going up, his breathing growing rapid and uneven. His mind began flooding with memories from Briarcliff. The day he tried to escape during the storm–he was soaked and chilled to the bone, and he lost Shelley that day. 

Jimmy stirred in his sleep from feeling the bed move around. He rubbed his eyes to get a better look of what was happening. “Kit…?” Once he saw Kit sitting up, clutching his knees to his chest and mumbling incoherent words with his eyes closed, Jimmy immediately knew what was happening.

Jimmy sat up in an instant, moving over to where Kit was on the bed. He placed a hand on his shoulder. “Kit? Kit, baby cakes, look at me.” 

Kit hesitantly lifted his head up, expecting to be met with the unfriendly face of a Briarcliff nun. “J-Jimmy….?”

Jimmy nodded. “Yeah, it’s me, baby. It’s Jimmy,” he whispered, slowly rubbing his back to make sure he felt secure. “Is it the storm, sweetheart?” he asked quietly.

Kit sniffed and nodded. 

“Alright, baby. I’m gonna make this better, okay?” Jimmy stood up from the bed, Kit making a small squeaking noise and grabbing onto Jimmy’s wrist. Jimmy turned back to look at Kit, giving him a soft smile and squeezing his hand in reassurance. “I’m just turning on the lights, Kitten. I won’t leave your sight, I promise.”

Kit hesitantly let go of Jimmy’s wrist. He watched Jimmy with longing as he turned on every light in the room. Jimmy came over to Kit’s side of the bed, stooping down and holding his hands in his own. “C’mon. I’m taking you out to the living room, okay? I’m gonna make you some hot tea to calm your nerves.”

Kit nodded and held up his arms, showing Jimmy he wanted to be carried. Jimmy swiftly picked up Kit bridal style and carried him to the living room, laying him down on the couch. Jimmy bent down and kissed his forehead, brushing some stray hairs away. “I’m just going to the kitchen, sugar. I’ll be back before you know it.”

As Jimmy went to the kitchen, Kit whined. 

Jimmy turned around, giving him a small smile of sympathy. “You wanna come with me, baby doll?”

Kit nodded once more, letting Jimmy help him to his feet. Kit stood behind Jimmy as he made tea, constantly brushing up against his side to let himself know that Jimmy was right there with him. 

As the tea was boiling in the kettle, Jimmy placed his arms around Kit’s waist, resting his chin on top of his head. At the sound of thunder crashing, Kit whimpered and clung onto Jimmy, burying his face in his chest. “Shh, we’re gonna get through this, baby…” Jimmy reassured lovingly.

Jimmy pulled away slightly from Kit, just enough so he could slip a finger under his chin and tilt it upwards, forcing Kit’s tear-stained eyes to meet his own. “I promise–you’re safe here, baby cakes.” Jimmy leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Kit’s jawline, Kit leaning into his touch. “I love you so much. Nothing’s gonna harm you. Not while I’m around.”

When the kettle whistled, Jimmy poured it into a small mug for Kit. He lead him back to the couch, setting the mug down on the table and wrapping Kit in the softest blanket in the house, before sitting him down.

Kit unconsciously laid his head on Jimmy’s shoulder, inhaling his familiar scent. Jimmy held his cheek in his hand and kissed his forehead lovingly before pulling away.

“Sit up, darling. Your tea should be cool enough to drink.” Jimmy picked up the warm mug from the table, about to hand it Kit, but soon realized Kit was too shaky to hold it himself. So, rather, Jimmy held the mug to his lips, letting him sip what he wanted. Kit exhaled a sigh of content, watching Jimmy set it back on the table.

There was another crash of thunder.

Kit jumped–his mind once again becoming foggy. On instinct Jimmy leaped over to Kit, holding his face in his hands. “Kit, look at me, baby. Look at Jimmy.”

Kit whimpered, tears falling from his eyes. “I-I’m scared…J-Jimmy,” he said, barely audible.

Jimmy shook his head, gradually bringing Kit’s head to his chest. “Focus on my heartbeat, darlin. Match your breathing to it, alright? I’m here, sweetheart. You’re safe. You’re safe, with me.”

Kit let out a shaky sigh, soaking Jimmy’s night shirt with his tears.

Gently, Jimmy pulled Kit on top of him, laying down and putting the blanket atop both of them. Jimmy rocked him back and forth while rubbing soothing circles on his back, trying to soothe his nerves as best he could.

There was another crash of thunder.

“Shh shh, baby…” Jimmy murmured, petting Kit’s hair and quieting his whimpers. 

“Just think, Kitten–you’re gonna wake up, and it’s gonna be sunny outside. And I’ll be here with you, never having left your side the entire night.”

Kit hummed in response. “Sing… p-please…”

Jimmy paused. Kit had never asked him to sing to him before. But, if it would help him fall asleep, Jimmy was willing to do whatever it took. And so, he began softly singing a lullaby his mom used to sing to him every night as a young child.

“You are my sunshine

my only sunshine

you make me happy

when skies are grey

you’ll never know, dear

how much I love you

please don’t take

my sunshine

away”

Jimmy placed a hand on Kit’s back, checking his heartbeat. It was now going a steady pace, and his breathing had evened out. He kissed Kit’s temple.

“I love you so much, Kit. I’ll always be here to protect you.”

Kit wrapped his arms even tighter around Jimmy’s torso, nuzzling into his chest. “I l-love you, too… I-I’m sorry…”

Jimmy was confused. “You’re sorry for what, sweetheart?”

Kit sniffled. “Y-you sh-shouldn’t be forced to deal with m-me… when I’m like… this.”

Jimmy hugged Kit’s body closer. “No, no, darling! Don’t you ever think that… okay?” he kept his voice low, to not startle Kit. “This? What’s happening right now? Is not your fault. I made the promise to always be by your side when you needed me when we first started dating. You’ll never be a burden to me, Kit.”

Kit was crying again. 

But not from fear.

This time, from love.

Jimmy kissed each of Kit’s cheeks, his forehead, nose, chin, jaw, and lastly, his lips. “Sweet dreams, baby. I’ll be right here if you need me, okay?”

Kit’s soft snores could be heard. Jimmy smiled contentedly, falling asleep soon after, Kit resting on top of him.


End file.
